The July Crisis(2017)
(Written in 2019 based on what I(Bowser1986) remember.) The July Crisis of 2017 was a Modern Domination crisis triggered by the infamous exploiter and griefer, GuizinTLxD. However, he was not the only reason - other reasons include mistakes made during the first five months of the existence of MD. Background: Following the creation of MD on February 21st, 2017, MD didn't really have rules regarding admin applications. Admin would be given for "reasons" such as the person being your friend, "proving to be a good player who has played long enough"(basically you had to play for a day or two and admin was yours), and admins known for FRP would be constantly fired and rehired on the basis of "having changed", which, however, was mostly a lie, or because of my fear that hiring them would mean weakening MD due to their threats to leave MD if they weren't the rank they desired. These problems, however, began to culminate on late July 2017, when MD got a stable community which didn't need startups and when it was common for MD to have 10+ people on the server. GuizinTLxD, or specifically his alt GuizinTLxD, would be among these players. Attack: The attack began with GuizinTLxD using an exploit which kept spawning some spiders(or hedgehogs, I can't remember anymore). At first, I didn't even know who caused it - I trusted him and thought he was a good guy. However, a day or two later, he deleted the map of Europe with the use of F3X, and at first, I had no idea who did that either. Later, with the help of other players, I identified GuizinTLxD and pbanned him. Consequences: Following this attack, I realized that I can no longer give away admin "for free", and realized that I had to disregard even the fact that the person wanting admin is my friend. On the same day Guizin was pbanned, I introduced mod+admin interviews, having reset the ranks of all of them, and notified these admins in the description and title of Modern Domination. Most of them lost their ranks. On August 2017, I launched the second round of interviews - this time, it was aimed at superadmins. This kind of created a problem because there weren't enough owners to supervise the server when it was active, and I couldn't fire the backbone of the game, no matter how bad it was at that time. Following the second round, I began the third phase - the replacement of owners. That was even harder - removing all owners could ruin the game. During the interviews, most got to keep their rank, and only one more was fired a few months later, as it became clear that he was a FRPer. GUI's reaction: Gui reacted to the admin reforms by attempts to get powers back, which were unsuccessful. A few days later, the War on Griefers would begin with a massive griefer attack on MD, with him being the leader of griefers.